My Son, Marty
by bttf4444
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets surrounding the life of young Marty McFly. Home Fires is the first fic. Pox Ponderings is the new fic, where Marty ends up with the chicken pox.
1. Home Fires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_August 21, 1976  
3:00 PM PDT_

Marty enjoyed playing with his new magnifying glass. It was such a bright sunny day, the windows were open, and sunlight was streaming into the living room. He loved to look at the ants through the magnifying glass, as he really loved looking at the great texture of those little insects.

Suddenly, as he was gazing intentively at one of the ants, he could that see the ant was beginning to smoke. Before Marty knew it, the ant burst into flames, and then the living room begin to catch fire. Marty was very scared, as he sure didn't expect this to happen. He quickly backed away from the rug.

"Martin Seamus McFly!" Lorraine exploded, as she stepped into the living room. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"I'm really sorry, Mommy," Marty said, as he began to cry. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't even know what happened here."

oooooooooo

As Lorraine glanced at his son, she could remember something that Calvin Klein said to her nearly 21 years ago. The last words that Calvin had uttered to her and George were very memorable.

"Oh, one other thing," Calvin had said, after he turned to leave the school for one last time, "if you guys ever have kids and one of them when he's eight years old, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug, go easy on him."

_How on earth could Calvin have predicted that?_ Lorraine wondered. Perhaps, it was a coincidence that his prediction came true - but could it also be possible that he happened to be psychic, one way or another. At any rate, he decided that he maybe should go easy on his son, as Calvin had suggested.

"All right, Marty, just head to your room," Lorraine said, gently. "I'll be in there later, and I'll talk to you shortly. For now, I need to take care of that rug."

As Marty headed off for his bedroom, George walked in with a huge kettle of water, and he started to pour the water over the fire. Fortunately, George had been able to extinguish the fire, before the fire could reach the rest of the living room.

"Oh, thank goodness you came here right away, George," Lorraine breathed.

"I just happened to be in the kitchen," George explained, "and I could smell smoke coming from the living room. So I knew I needed to grab some water."

"Hey, George," Lorraine asked, quietly, "do you still remember Calvin Klein? I don't mean the fashion designer, but I'm referring about this boy that we saw for a week, back in November."

"Oh, how could I ever forget him?" George asked, laughing a little. "Heck, I might not even have the confidence that I have today - if it wasn't for him!"

"Well, do you remember what his last words to us were?" Lorraine asked.

George was quiet for a minute, then he gasped, "I don't believe it! Marty turned eight two months ago, and this was the age that Calvin Klein had predicted that one of our kids would accidentally set the living room rug on fire. At the time, I just dismissed it as being a strange him for him to say - but now that this actually did happen..."

"So what do you say, George?" Lorraine asked. "Do you think we should go easy on him, just as Calvin Klein had suggested that we do?"

"Well, it depends," George said, quietly. "Do you know how this happened?"

Lorraine glanced at the rug, and she noticed the magnifying glass lying on it.

"I think I know what happened," Lorraine said, quietly. "His friend, Zach Nelson, had given him that magnifying glass for a birthday present two months ago. I believe he was doing something, and the magnifying glass somehow managed to cause the rug to catch fire. I suppose we should have warned him about this. I am rather sure this was an accident. In fact, this must have scared our poor son."

"All right, then," George replied, "we should, perhaps, just take the magnifying glass away from him - and we'll just explain to him that it's too dangerous to let him have. Then, I guess we'll just let it go."

"He did seem very upset," Lorraine said, quietly. "You know, George, this really was a nice rug - and I'm very sad to see that this had caught fire. Still, it wouldn't be too fair to punish him for something he didn't mean to do. In fact, if anything, it is really our fault for not explaining to him how dangerous the magnifying glass is."

George and Lorraine glanced at each other, and then both of them began to laugh.

"Well, you're right," George replied. "Well, you're right."

"So, George," Lorraine asked, "how do you suppose Calvin Klein was able to predict that this would happen? Maybe there really is more to him than I ever realized."

"Well," George replied, "do you remember how I told you about the visit that I had received from Darth Vadar of the planet Vulcan? It's rather fascinating how Vulcan became a prominent planet in Star Trek, which is a science fiction series."

"Oh, you've told me that story a number of times," Lorraine said, laughing. "In fact, you mentioned several times that you believe Calvin Klein could have actually been him. Do you think there might still be a connection between the two?"

"Calvin Klein might not have exactly been Darth Vadar," George replied, "but it could be very possible that the two of them were connected in some way. Come to think of it, Calvin didn't seem too fazed, when I had told him about Darth Vadar."

"So do you think Calvin may have been psychic?" Lorraine asked. "It seems rather uncanny that he managed to predict this particular incident."

"I haven't exactly thought too much about the concept of psychic powers," George commented, "as I have always been more interested in the concept of aliens. Still, it's a good thing to keep an open mind. So, as a result, I do believe in keeping my mind open to all possibilities."

"Well, anyway," Lorraine replied, "I guess we should go have a little talk with Marty. I do feel a little bad, however, that I did not think to heed to Calvin Klein's warning. On the other hand, though, this sure causes us to think of Calvin Klein in a new light."

George and Lorraine were laughing, as headed off to Marty's bedroom. Lorraine had always known Marty to be a good boy, and she couldn't be too angry with him. Still, it was a great mystery how Calvin Klein managed to predict this day, 21 years ago. 


	2. Pox Ponderings

**Author's note:**** Lorraine is concerned, as Marty comes down with the chicken pox. This story takes place in the Lone Pine Timeline, and applies to most universes. **

_May 24, 1977  
8:40 PM PDT_

As Lorraine McFly glanced at her watch, she saw that it was ten minutes after Marty's bedtime. She walked into the living room, where her youngest child was drawing some pictures. To her horror, she noticed that there were red spots over the boy's body. It actually appeared as though her son had the chicken pox! She had to tend to him.

"Marty," Lorraine called out, as she walked over to her son. "I believe you're sick. It's a little after your bedtime, but I think we need to take a look at you. I think you have the chicken pox. Your father isn't home, right now. I guess I should call Dr. Brown."

"I have the... chicken pox?" Marty asked, stunned. "I feel real itchy. I've been feeling that way, all night." With a hint of a smile, he added, "I guess this means that I simply won't be able to go to school, for some time? How long does the chicken pox last?"

"Well, Marty," Lorraine replied, as she chuckled by how her son was trying to hide his eagerness about not having to go school. "As the school year is almost over, I simply think that you'll be able to start your summer vacation quite early. You'll have to stay inside, though. You really don't want any of your friends to catch the chicken pox."

"Right, Mom," Marty replied, softly. With a hint of sadness, he asked, "Does this mean that I won't be able to, uh, play outside? What will I, uh..." He grabbed onto Lorraine, as he whimpered, "Do I have to spend the whole day in bed, Mommy? I really don't..."

"I understand that you simply don't like being in bed, honey," Lorraine commented, as she lifted up her son. "However, I think that it would really be best for you. You could listen to some music. You could read some books. I'll even feed you some ice cream."

Marty's face lit up, as Lorraine brought Marty into his bedroom. For some reason, her son seemed to be real vulnerable. It maybe had to do with the fact that he was quite short. Granted, he was a very cheerful and outgoing young boy. It was with ease, in fact, that Marty tended to make friends. Still, Marty really wasn't particularly strong.

"Why don't you change into your pajamas, honey?" suggested Lorraine, as she kissed her son's forehead. "I'll give Dr. Brown a call." She flipped on the radio, as she added, "Why don't you just listen to some music? Be sure to not scratch at the marks, okay?"

Marty nodded, as Lorraine left the room. She sure couldn't stand it, whenever any of her children were sick. Of course, she realized that it was a fact of life. It really didn't make things any easier, though. She picked up the phone, as she called Dr. Brown.

"This is Dr. Brown," a familiar masculine voice said, as he answered the phone. While some of the town's residents tended to have some rather unfavourable views of the scientist, Lorraine believed that he was a decent person. He was real fond of Marty, and he happened to be the uncle of Calvin Klein. "How might I be of service to you?"

"Hi, Dr. Brown," Lorraine replied, softly. "I'm calling you... about my son. I was about to tell him that it was time for bed, and I... Well, I do believe that he might be coming down with the... the chicken pox. My husband is working late, and I was simply..."

"You really need me to pick up some medicine, right?" Doc asked, with concern. "I'll be right over. Give me about, uh, ten minutes. Of course, I'm really not a medical kind of doctor. I'm sure that I could help you out, though. I would like Marty to be all right."

"Thank you so much," Lorraine replied, with relief. "I simply remember when Dave had the chicken pox, and he really passed it onto Linda. Marty was staying with Grandma, and we ended up extending that visit. Marty was quite happy about it, and... I guess I'll be seeing you, real shortly. I'd better get back to my son. I'll see you, very soon."

As Lorraine headed back to Marty's bedroom, her thoughts turned to Calvin Klein. Her son sort of reminded her of the mysterious teen. She really knew him for only a week, but she never forgot about him. It was maybe the whole connection with Dr. Brown.

"Honey," she called out, as she opened the bedroom door. Her son was already in his pajamas, and he was lying in bed. "I called up Dr. Brown. He'll be here, quite soon. In fact, he's going to swing by the pharmacy. He said that he should be here, shortly."

Lorraine pulled out the blanket, as she took a close look at her son's face. It actually made her feel a little sad, when she saw that her son's cute face was covered in red spots. She quite loved the way that her son looked, whenever he smiled. She gazed into his slate-blue eyes, as she simply admired the beauty. She sure had a cute son.

oooooooooo

In about a half-hour, the door bell rang. Lorraine felt relieved, as she went to answer the door. Marty was beginning to get a little irritable, as he was real itchy. She had to keep reminding him to not scratch, and he was upset by being told that he had to just put up with it. Lorraine sure couldn't blame the young boy. It had to be real irritating.

"How's Marty doing?" Dr. Brown asked, as he stepped inside. "I presume that he must be itching all over." Lorraine just nodded. "Well, this calamine lotion should simply help to relieve the itching. From what I was told, you might be up for most of the night."

"I do understand that," Lorraine replied, as they began to walk to Marty's room. "As a mother, it's to be expected. Being a mother is a very rewarding experience, but it can also be rather exhausting. My husband, at least, isn't pressuring me to get a job."

"You two sure seem to have a wonderful marriage," commented Dr. Brown, as his face simply broke out into a smile. Upon entering Marty's room, he added, "Hi, Marty! Relief is on the way." Turning to Lorraine, he added, "If you'd quite like me to... Well, I could spend some of tomorrow with him. It's best for him to not leave the house, and I'm..."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Lorraine replied, as she began to apply the calamine lotion to the spots on Marty's body. To her son, she added, "This should ease the itchiness. It'll help you out. I can't leave this in your room. If the itchiness comes back, though..."

"Just try to get some rest, Marty," Dr. Brown suggested, as he placed his hand on the young boy's forehead. "I'm not going to be too busy. I could just come over here, and we can visit. I could even bring my saxophone over, if you'd like. How's that sound?"

"I'd love that, Doc," replied Marty, softly. "Thank you so much. I can't stand not being able to scratch, whenever I itch. It just feels too uncomfortable. This is just the pits. I was sure happy about not having to go to school, but it'll..." Turning to his mother, he asked, "I'm not going to die, am I? I want to grow up. I want to get married, and..."

"Oh, you're not going to die," Lorraine replied, as she held Marty's hands into hers. "It will really be okay, honey. Tomorrow morning, I could give you an oatmeal bath." As a look of confusion spread across Marty's face, she added, "It'll be soothing, sweetie."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Marty," agreed Dr. Brown, softly. "I picked up some lavender buds, and ylang-ylang's essential oil. It'll give off a very lovely scent. I find that quite helps to make me feel relaxed. The oatmeal would simply be placed in a little bag."

"It goes in the back of the bathtub," added Lorraine, "away from the running water. I can also place some scented candles in the bathroom, and we can put on some pretty relaxing music. You'll just have something to look forward to." She tucked Marty in, as she added, "Go get some rest, honey. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Lorraine kissed Marty's forehead, as she and Dr. Brown left the room. She sure hoped that her son would have a good rest. She thought of Dave and Linda, and she figured that it was a good thing that they'd have no risk of catching the disease from Marty.

"It's a real shame to see Marty so sick," commented Dr. Brown, shaking his head. "Of course, though, he'll be fine. I must say, your son quite brings out the kid in me. I do remember being his age... I sure miss my mother. She was always so gentle, and..."

"That's good to hear," Lorraine replied, softly. "I mean, it's not good that he's dead - but... My mother was very affectionate, too. Not my father, so much. I do miss him, though. I'm confident that he loved all of us. He just wasn't too good at showing it. I think... When I found out that he died, I just felt real sad. I sure felt as though I..."

"I understand," whispered Dr. Brown. "At any rate, I suppose I should start heading back. Your son is just a very outgoing person, and spending time with him is rather a joy. It's so strange to think that, uh... that he'll be ending third grade a little early."

"I know that you used to teach third grade," commented Lorraine. "My husband just speaks fondly of you. When I was in third grade, we hadn't yet moved to Hill Valley. It's so strange, thinking of how the time has passed. I mean, Marty is almost nine."

"It's just been two years," pointed out Dr. Brown, sighing wistfully. "I remember how my heart sure went out to him. I mean, he was getting beaten up by boys who were almost twice his age. I sure never trusted Biff Tannen to wax my cars. I realize that, around your family, he acts real nice. Still, I tend to think that he's never changed."

"Well, I rather believe in forgiveness," replied Lorraine. "I wouldn't trust him to watch our children, but... Well, there is sort of the feeling of satisfation. It's nice to see him working for us, instead of the other way around. I'm really so proud of my husband."

As Doc nodded, Lorraine thought of the children. It really was obvious how George's influence had rubbed off on them. Lorraine smiled, as she thought of Marty. He sure was a confident young boy. She felt certain that his youngest son would be all right.


End file.
